A major mission of this group involves the basic research and service functions of NMR instrumentation provided to NIDDK scientists of the Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, other NIH laboratories and, to a limited extent, to scientists of other institutes. Five NMR instruments are currently in full operation and are widely used by investigators from different laboratories. These spectrometers are connected to the NIDDK network. Investigators can transfer NMR data from these instruments to their PCs via a secure file transfer protocol and process NMR data using independent NMR software. Service functions include 1) plan, coordinate and supervise the relocation of all NMR instruments in LBC, 2) troubleshooting instruments and manage the NMR facility in LBC, 3) provide technical assistance and offer data interpretation to investigators and 4) teach investigators the application of NMR technique to meet their research needs. Collaborative research projects include 1) Structures of two major alkaloids in Melanophryniscus toads (Anura, Bufonidae) have been successfully identified (now in collaboration with Dr. Martin Garraffo), and 2) In continuation of collaboration with Dr. Jane Sayer (LCP, NIDDK) on chemical carcinogenic polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) project, NMR was successfully used to identify structures of many rearrangement products of diol epoxide ring opening of dibenzoa,lpyrene -11,12-diol 13,14-epoxides (DBalP DE-1 and DE-2 in which the 11-hydroxyl group and the epoxide oxygen are cis and trans to each other, respectively. A manuscript is currently under preparation.